criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Beghe
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Angie Janu Bix Beghe Bear Beghe Renato William Beghe Bina House Francesca Beghe Eliza Ashley Beghe Adam Beghe |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Jason Deneen Beghe is an American actor best known for his role as Hank Voight in the NBC police procedural drama Chicago P.D.. Biography Beghe was born on March 12, 1960, in New York City, New York. His parents were Bina House and Renato William Beghe, a U.S. Tax Court Judge. He lived in New York with his parents and three siblings. While there, Beghe attended the Collegiate School, where he became best friends with John F. Kennedy, Jr. and David Duchovny, both of whom Beghe convinced to take part in theater during their stays. Beghe debuted in his first feature film in 1985, when he portrayed Cupcake in the film Compromising Positions. He then got his first recurring role in the 1986 HBO sitcom 1st & Ten, in which he portrayed walk-on quarterback of the California Bulls Tom Yinessa. In 1988, he acquired the lead role in the film Monkey Shines: An Experiment In Fear, in which he played quadriplegic Allan Mann. Many critics praised Beghe's performance, stating that his performance was "remarkable simply for meeting the demands of the character". In 1997, he starred in a recurring role in the medical drama Chicago Hope as electrician Danny Blaines. Since then, he has appeared in movies and TV shows such as the 2008 horror film One Missed Call, in which he played exorcist Ray Purvis; the 2007 comedy-drama TV show Californication, in which he played novelist Richard Bates; and the 2014 police-procedural drama series Chicago P.D., in which he played Henry "Hank Voight, the enigmatic leader of the Chicago P.D.'s Intelligence Unit. On Criminal Minds Beghe portrayed Chief Jeff Yates in the Season Two episode "North Mammon". Filmography *Chicago P.D. - 88 episodes (2014-2017) - Sergeant Hank Voight *Chicago Justice - 3 episodes (2017) - Sergeant Hank Voight *Chicago Fire - 20 episodes (2012-2017) - Sergeant Hank Voight *Chicago Med (2016) - Sergeant Hank Voight *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 3 episodes (2014-2016) - Sergeant Hank Voight *BoJack Horseman - 2 episodes (2015) - Jogger *Safelight (2015) - Eric *Wild Card (2014) - Donatello *Dice City (2013) - Detective Branson *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Terrorist Leader *Californication - 13 episodes (2009-2013) - Richard Bates *Phantom (2013) - Dr. Semak *Last Resort - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Wes Porter *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) - Henry Rearden *The Finder (2012) - Col. Chuck Bradshaw *Body of Proof (2012) - Harvey Brand *Henry (2011) - Will *Prime Suspect (2011) - Detective Jake Keating *X-Men: First Class (2011) - XO *Castle - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Mike Royce *Law & Order: LA (2011) - Raymond Garson *NCIS (2011) - Blake Martin *Big Tweet (2011) - Head Mobster *Needs (2011) - Jimmy Rossi *Medium (2010) - Frank Davenport *The Next Three Days (2010) - Detective Quinn *Tall Justice (2010) - Moretti *Hawthorne (2010) - Richard Maxwell *Lie to Me (2009) - Captain Hoopes *Life (2009) - John Flowers *Eli Stone (2008) - Rick O'Malley *Ghost Whisperer (2008) - Kevin Keller *Runaway (2008) - Kevin Rader *One Missed Call (2008) - Ray Purvis *Cane - 8 episodes (2007) - Vince Grasso *Numb3rs (2007) - Reid Sarasin *Criminal Minds - "North Mammon" (2006) TV episode - Sheriff Jeff Yates *Veronica Mars - 2 episodes (2006) - Cormac Fitzpatrick *CSI: NY (2006) - Jack Butler *Huff - 2 episodes (2006) - Darren Hadlick *The Inside (2006) - Special Agent Randall Day *Queer Eye for the Homeless Guy (2005) - Man with Change *Everwood - 6 episodes (2004-2005) - John Hayes *JAG (2004) - Sgt. Maj. Thomas Elgart Ret. *Pilot Season (2004) - Henry R. Duke *American Dreams - 11 episodes (2004) - Gunnery Sergeant Finch *The Lyon's Den (2003) - FBI Agent Vince Ryan *The District (2003) - Donnelly/Officer Terry *Judging Amy (2002) - Tim Powell *Home Alone 4 (2002) - Peter McCallister *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) - Russ Bradley *Three Blind Mice (2001) - Carter Simmons *Kristin (2001) - Peter Medavoy *The Beast (2001) - Bill Hanson *When Andrew Came Home (2000) - Eddie *Resurrection Blvd. - 2 episodes (2000) - Eric Carter *Dharma & Greg (2000) - Scott Kelley *Runaway Virus (2000) - Daniel Rothman *Family Law - 4 episodes (1999-2000) - Don *To Have & to Hold - 13 episodes (1998) - Sean McGrail *Cab to Canada (1998) - Mike Donahue *The X Files (1998) - FBI Man at Bomb Site (uncredited) *Chicago Hope - 4 episodes (1997-1998) - Danny Blaines *Baby Monitor: Sound of Fear (1998) - Matt *George & Leo - 2 episodes (1997) - Ron *G.I. Jane (1997) - Royce *Promised Land (1997) - Jeff *Suddenly (1996) - Joe Mulvey *Public Morals (1996) - Boyfriend *Good Company - 6 episodes (1996) - Ron Nash *NYPD Blue (1995) - Julian Kerbis *Courthouse (1995) - Russell Snow *Matlock (1993-1995) - Thomas Crighton/Lt. Pat Rutledge *Treasure Island: The Adventure Begins (1994) - Tom Wallace *Melrose Place - 8 episodes (1994) - Lt. Jeffrey Lindley *The X-Files (1994) - Larry Moore *Jimmy Hollywood (1994) - Detective *Full Eclipse (1993) - Doug Crane *L.A. Law (1993) - Det. Greg Reilly *Picket Fences - 5 episodes (1992-1993) - A.D.A. Petrovic *In the Heat of the Night (1993) - Mark Meyers *Intruders (1992) - Ray Brooks *Homefront (1992) - Paul *Thelma & Louise (1991) - State Trooper *Jake and the Fatman - 2 episodes (1991) - Dennis Morgan *Murder, She Wrote - 2 episodes (1989-1990) - Wayne Bennett/Steve Chambers *Johnny Ryan (1990) - Peter Howard *Quantum Leap (1990) - Roger Skaggs *Mancuso, FBI (1990) - Unknown *The Operation (1990) - John Kopiak *Man Against the Mob: The Chinatown Murders (1989) - Sammy Turner *Christine Cromwell (1989) - Billy Peale *Perry Mason: The Case of the All-Star Assassin (1989) - Bobby Spencer *Alien Nation (1989) - Dr. Jim Trenner *Monkey Shines (1988) - Allan Mann *The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd (1987) - Glen *Maid to Order (1987) - Bret *1st & Ten: The Championship - 23 episodes (1986-1987) - Tom Yinessa *Dress Gray (1986) - Hank Beaumont *Compromising Positions (1985) - Cupcake 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors